


Chladné vesmírné ráno… (s trochou teplokrevných nuancí)

by Lanevra



Series: Nekonečná vesmírná romance [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Flirting, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Stanice je pro Cardassiana velmi studeným a nepříjemným místem.





	Chladné vesmírné ráno… (s trochou teplokrevných nuancí)

Řezavý chlad se zakousl do Garakových prstů a z nich rychle běžel k ramenům a pak do celého těla. Cítil se ztuhle a nemotorně. Svaly jako kdyby mu odmítaly plnou poslušnost. Ten pocit znal a upřímně ho nenáviděl, ač byl trénován nepoddávat se takovým bezpředmětným pocitům, jako bylo nepohodlí z chladu.

Semknul pevně rty, aby je udržel ve zdvořilém výrazu, místo toho, aby vycenil podrážděně zuby, a pak několikrát rozevřel a sevřel pěst. Dostal trochu víc krve do svých prochladlých prstů. Nepomohlo to tak, jak doufal. Nic nepomáhalo tak, jak doufal, ani termoprádlo s výhřevem za které utratil nemalé množství latinia. Terok Nor byl od příchodu pozemšťanů studeným místem plným nepříjemného, jasného světla. _Ne, ne Terok Nor, ale Hluboký vesmír 9,_ opravil se v duchu. Pro jeho další život a dílo na tomto místě bylo nutné, aby se plně integroval. Na tom nebylo nic těžkého. Vlastně to byl směšně jednoduchý úkol.

Ještě několikrát nenápadně zahýbal prsty, aby je víc rozehřál, načež konečně dopnul poslední knoflíček na hávu ve vulkánském stylu, který právě strojil na pannu ve výloze, a podíval přes sklo na Promenádu. Zrovna kolem procházela skupina členů flotily ve svých ohavných uniformách. Podivný odstín červené byl očirvoucí, ale nezbývalo nic jiného, než si na něj zvyknout. Chtěl-li mít klid pro svou práci, musel být příslušníky Flotily nejen tolerován, jakožto jeden z mnoha obchodníků zajišťující si své chudé živobytí na Promenádě, musel se stát jejich oblíbencem. Musel být tím, ke komu se obraceli, pokud potřebovali radu či pomoc, jestliže šlo o jejich vztahy s Cardassianskou federací, fungování základny a znalostí této části kvadrantu. To, že byl jediným Cardassianem na stanici, jeho úkol značně zjednodušovalo, ale přesto... bylo třeba navázat nějaký hlubší kontakt s některým z důstojníků Hvězdné Flotily.

Sklouzl pohledem k hodinám, aby zkontroloval staniční čas. Ach ano, právě teď byl čas na to, co pozemšťané nezývali snídaní. Jídlo bylo vždy dobrým způsobem, jak se seznámit. Tu příležitost si tedy nehodlal nechat ujít, přeci jen, čím dříve rozhodí své sítě, tím lépe se mu budou vést hejna federačních rybek tím správný směrem.

S předsevzetím najít nějakého vhodného pozemšťana - člověk byl jasná volba, pokud šlo o druh, protože to byli právě lidé, kteří drželi v rukou otěže Hvězdné flotily - se vydal do Qurkova baru. Dle pravidel zisku zavedl Fereng speciální menu pro členy Flotily, samozřejmě s patřičnou slevou, které ale byla v konečně důsledku spíš přirážka skrytá za mnoha doplatky. Přesto, příslušníci Flotily, ve své nekonečné důvěřivosti, skočili na tento starý feregirský trik a naplnili bar k prasknutí.

Usadil výraz do zdvořilého a přátelského úsměvu a nedovolil si ani nepatrné ušklíbnutí, zatímco pomalu procházel mezi stoly obsazenými bytostmi v těch odporných uniformách, a pečlivě vybíral ten nejlepší subjekt pro svůj zájem. Nakonec se jeho pohled usadil na jednom nevysokém a poněkud rozložitém pozemšťanovi, který měl zvláštní odstín vlasů. Zrzavá, tak tomu lidé říkali, pokud se nemýlil. Jeho jméno bylo Miles O'Brien, jak si vybavoval ze záznamů Flotily, společně s jeho hodnostním zařazením, které nebylo pro Garaka úplně pochopitelné. Na první pohled se zdálo, že by měl být druhý ve velení po veliteli Siskovi, ale toto místo zaujímala Kira Nerys, takže O’Brien byl spíše velitelem technických oddělení a hlavním... opravářem. Zdálo se, že mu bylo upřeno právo na sílu a moc, to vypadalo jako dobré téma k navázání přátelského vztahu. Ach, také byl samozřejmě manželem a otcem. Rodinné radosti a strasti byly pro většinu druhů také dobrým tématem k hovoru, protože většina ras nezastávala stejný názor na přísnou hranici mezi prací a rodinou... mezi povinnosti k státu a osobním životem... jako Cardassiané. Sám Garak by nikdy o své rodině a soukromí s cizincem nemluvil, vlastně by o tom nemluvil ani se svou vlastní krví, ale věděl jak naťuknout hovor tím správným příběhem a pak být chápavým posluchačem.

Udělal rozhodnutí a už, už udělal krok směrem k veliteli O’Brienovi, když jeho ostrý čich něco zachytil. Chřípí se mu zachvělo pod štiplavou sladkostí pachu a krev se mu nahrnula do krčních hřebenů. Téměř zvedl ruku, aby se jich dotkl, ale včas se zastavil. Nemusel k sobě poutat pozornost nevhodným dotekem, věděl, co by cítil, kdyby si položil prsty na hrdlo. Tepající horkost pod bříšky prstů. Velmi, velmi matoucí horkost, jak musel pro sebe dodat. Pokud věděl, byl jediný Cardassian na Stanici a proto bylo tak matoucí, že pach, který cítil byl až neuvěřitelně podobný Cardassianovi v nejplodnějších letech. Těch, co měl Garak dávno za sebou, ale to neznamenalo, že u jiných je nedokázal ocenit.

Nepatrně otevřel ústa, hluboce nasál vzduch do pohárku jazyka a přenesl ho k hornímu patru. Z vůně se mu skoro zatočila hlava. Rozhodně Gardassian v plodných letech, i když s trochou exotického podtónu. Ne, nakonec to možná nebyl Cardassian, koho cítil, ale spíš nějaké podivné skřížení pachů úplně jiného humanoida. Jistě, to by mohlo být vysvětlení.

Odvrátil svou pozornost od velitele O’Briena, ostatně, ten mu neměl kam utéct a pár minut zdržení nehrálo tak velkou roli, a pozvolna se vydal stopě. Čich ho vedl neomylně. Kořist byla nablízku. Obešel jeden ze sloupů, kolem něhož byl stůl a židle obsazené návštěvníky baru, a jeho pohled padl na bytost, kterou hledal. Byla to ano, tím si byl jist. Pach byl nezaměnitelný a jeho stopa se téměř hmatatelně vznášela ve vzduchu, jako tenký provázek, který mohl uchopit do prstů a jít podél něj až ke svému cíli.

Tentokrát se neubránil upřímnému úsměvu.

Jaké štěstí!

Lákavé a zároveň dráždivá vůně ho vedla k pozemšťanovi, dokonce členu Flotily. Julian Bashir. Doktor Julian Bashir, hlavní zdravotnický důstojník stanice, aby byl přesný. Velmi mladý a velmi nadaný lékař Flotily, zcela jistě plný ideálů, protože se naprosto dobrovolně přihlásil o místo hlavního zdravotnického důstojníka na této všemi galaktickými bohy zapomenuté stanici. Garak nepochyboval, že bude tvárný, jako sochařské hlína.

Nuže, bylo načase zjistit, jestli ten fascinující střet feromonů, fungoval oběma směry. Pokud ano, bod pro Garaka, pokud ne, také bod pro Garaka, protože, ať tak či tak, mohl mladého lékaře zvládnout a za každých okolností by si užil příjemně dráždivou vůni.

Vykročil k doktorově stolu.

## °°0°°

Julian usrkával gargalianský čas a pročítal zdravotnické karty členů Flotily, kteří buď už byli na stanici nebo na ni měli v nejbližší době přicestovat. Jiné doktor by se něčím takovým neobtěžoval, počítač byl přeci jen vždycky k dispozici i s kompletním záznamem, ale Julian měl rád přehled. Navíc to pro něj nebyl problém. Pamatoval si všechno, do posledního slova a posledního čísla a navíc, tady v klidu rohu Quarkova baru, si mohl záznamy pustit dvojnásobnou rychlostí, aniž by to vzbudilo něčí pozornost. Jakmile byla rychlost zobrazování vyrovnaná s rychlostí jeho čtení, ukládali se mu údaje do mozku ještě snadněji.

Najednou mu podivná vůně přetrhla proud myšlenek a donutila ho zvednout pohled od sklenky čaje, který právě popíjel. Okamžitě zachytil koutkem oka postavu, která se k němu zprava blížila. Jeho smysl, instinkty a intelekt okamžitě začali se sběrem a průzkumem dat o blížícím se potencionálním nepříteli.

Cardassian. Muž. Středního věku, pokud mohl soudit podle hrubosti šupin na čele a sporých záznamů, které měl o Cardassianech k dispozici. Menšího vzrůstu, s mírnou nadváhou. Oblečený do typicky zemitých tónů barev. Beze zbraně. Bez zjevných nepřátelských úmyslů.

Všechny instinkty a rychlé výpočty přivedli Juliana k přesvědčení, že je tu méně než osmi procentní šance, že se Cardassian v tuto chvíli pokusí o útok. Nicméně, bylo víc jak dvaceti osmi procentní šance, že se o něj pokusí v rozmezí dvou až čtyřech měsíců od teď.

Na to už byl Julien v tuto chvíli připravený, takže uvolnil ramena a rychle začal uvažovat, jaká by měla být jeho správná lidské reakce na blížícího se Cardassiana.

Na stanici byl jediný Cardassia, krejčí a majitel obchodu s oblečením. Na první pohled neškodné povolání, ale neslo se o něm, že je to špion a... ach, samozřejmě to byl Cardassian. Každý normální člověk a zvláště člen Flotily by se měl před Cardassianem na pozoru. Nebyli to přesně nepřátelé Federace, ale nebyli to ani spojenci. Ano, ano, rozhodně by měl být přiměřeně nervozní. Bashirovsky nervozní. Ano to by mělo fungovat a navíc to nebylo tak těžké předstírat, když se Cardassian ztratil z jeho zorného pole a jediná známka o jeho přítomnosti byl chlad, který se Julianovi opíral do krku. Všechnu chloupky se mu varovně postavili a sladké vůně ho celého zabalila, jako kdyby to byla huňaté vlněná deka.

Jakmile se Cardassian zase objevil v koutku jeho oka, prudce k němu obrátil hlavu a zvedl pohled.

“Hmm...” vydal Cardassian neurčitý zvuk, který univerzální překladač nijak nepřeložil. “Vy jste... doktor Bashir, že?” Tentokrát už překladač slova přeložil a dal jim protáhlí, trochu syčiví podtón, ale zároveň žádnou agresivitu. “Ovšemže ano,” pokračoval Cardassian, ani nečekal, aby dal Julianovi prostor odpovědět. “Dovolte, abych se představil...”

Tentokrát už nechal větu vyznít do ztracena, takže se očekávalo, že Julien patřičně odpoví.

“Jistě... jistě, prosím,” řekl překotně a rychle se kolem sebe rozhlédl, jakoby nervozně, i když hlavním účelem jeho pohledu bylo zjistit, kdo je všechno pozoruje.

“Jmenuji se Garak. Jsem Cardassian, jak jistě poznáváte sám. Zůstal jsem tu vlastně jako jediný z mého druhu. Víte...” opět zněl jeho hlas protáhle a na okamžik se odmlčel, jen aby se usadil na židli naproti Julianovi, “velmi si vážím možnosti navázat nové přátelství. Mám dojem, že jste na stanici nový...?”

Jistěže byl Julian nový a bylo směšné to říkat nahlas. Vždyť až do teď tu byl zřídkakdy nějaký člověk, o členech Hvězdné flotily vůbec nemluvě. Mohl to být od Garaka jenom řečnický obrat. Způsob, jak navázat rozhovor. Najít nové přátele, jak říkal. Ale taky mohl chtít informace o Flotile a Federaci. Nebo o členech posádky stanice. Mohl plánovat předat informace Cardassianskému velení nebo dokonce sám zinscenovat sabotáž. To všechno byli možnosti, které musel Julian zvážit. Výpočty pravděpodobnosti mu běželi hlavou, společně s tím, jak se naklonil kupředu a... Do háje! Hloupá umělá kytka se mu připletla do cesty! Dekorace byli tak směšné! Tak lidské! Tak nepotřebné! Vždycky se mu pletli pod nohy, když potřeboval udělat něco důležitého, jak vyhodnotit úroveň rizikovosti tohoto Cardassiana.

“A-ano, jsem,” vykoktal, hlavně v předstíraných rozpacích, ale trochu i kvůli bodnutí zlosti, které choval vůči té hloupé kytce. S veškerou jemností se ji pokusil dostat z cesty, aby se pohodlně opřel o stůl, místo toho, aby ji vyrval z květináče a hodil přes celou místnost, jak mu radila ta malá, agresivní část v jeho nitru.

 _Uklidni se, Juliene, jen se uklidni. To zvládáš, jako vždycky_ , řekl si rychle pro sebe a nadechl se, aby provedl několik dechových cvičení, které mu pomáhali zvládat jeho agresivní tendence stejně jako občas splašené smysli. Tentokrát to ale nepomohlo. Sladká, jemné vůně byla všude kolem a byla... hmm, kupodivu uklidňující. A... a... přitažlivé. Ano, velmi přitažlivé, skoro až vzrušující. Zneklidňující. Jiné, než cokoliv, co kdy cítil, včetně Delťanských feromonů, které pro něj byli spíš nepříjemné, než nekonečně neodolatelné. Pro člověka v jeho naprosté genetické dokonalosti bylo prostě nepřirozené mít tak silnou feromonovou stopu a nejspíš proto Delťané Julienovi vadili. Ale byla to jen teorie. Nemohl si ji nijak ověřit, aniž by vyšlo najevo, čím je, i když teď by mu trocha předešlého testování a výzkupu přišla vhod, protože... opravdu? Cardassianský muž a sexuálně přitažlivé pro člověka, jako Julien? To bylo... to bylo naprosto fascinující odhalení! Rozhodně něco, co stálo za prozkoumání.

Nebyl by sám sebou, kdyby do toho nešel.

Bude to fascinující osobní studium! A možná to bude i užitečné pro Flotilu.

“I když, hodně jsem toho o vás už slyšel,” poznamenal rychle, jen aby udržel konverzaci.

“Ach, takže vy už mě znáte!” zvedl Cardassian hlas v naprosto jasně rozpoznatelném potěšení. Byla v tom klička? Julian se nehodlal nechat nachytat, kdyby byla a že pravděpodobnost byla jedna ku dvaceti šesti. To se rovnalo téměř jistotě.

“Nedáte gargalianský čas? Je výborný!” nabídl překotně.

“Jste velmi pozorný mladý muž,” odpověděl Cardassian uhlazeně a nepatrně se naklonil kupředu. “Jsem velmi rád, že jsem vás poznal.”

Carrdassian na něj umřel pohled tyrkysově modrých očí, plný očekávání a zvědavosti. Jistě analyzoval Julianovu reakci na jeho přítomnost a zájem. Bylo to zřejmé i podle toho, jak se mu rozšiřovali nosní dírky. V hlavě si promítl záznamy o Cardassianech, které říkali, že mají vynikající čich, úměrně k tomu skvělou chuť, ucházející sluch, ale velmi špatný hmat a zrak... nejlépe viděli v šeru. Nynější intenzita a spektrum staničních světel, ideálního pro pozemšťany a Bajorany, muselo Cardassiana... Garaka činit téměř slepím. To byla pro Juliana výhoda. Jeho vlastní zrak byl v těchto podmínkách naprosto perfektní. Viděl vyděl doslova každou Garakovu šupinu a dokázal rozpoznat i jemně nafialovělé zbarvení hřebenů na ramenou, které se během jejich konverzace začalo Cardassianovi rozšiřovat po kůži. Že by znak emocionálního rozrušení? Podobně jako změna barev u pozemských chameleonů? Mohlo by být. Julian se rozhodl tuto teorii ověřit a jak z kulturní databáze věděl, naprostá otevřenos a stručnost, byla něco, co Cardassiané považovali téměř za neslušnost.

“Víte,” nervozně se kolem sebe rozhlédl, nebo alespoň takový chtěl budit dojem, “někteří lidé říkají, že jste tu zůstal jako Cardassianský pozorovatel vývoje událostí.”

“Neříkejte!” zvolal Garak a přesně podle Juliaonova očekávání se o něco patrnější zbarvení rozlilo po Cardassionových šupinách; test byl úspěšný. “Doktor... nechcete doufám naznačit... že jsem nějaký špion? Nebo ano?” zeptal se a trochu naklonil blíž.

Julien byl jeho upřímností zaskočen, protože nečekal, že mu Cardassian odpoví stejnou otevřenou provokací.

“Eeeeehmm,” vydal zvuk nefalšovaných rozpaků. “To... nevím, pane.”

“Jste upřímný člověk. A navíc inteligentní,” přidal Garak lichotku, která byla naprosto neadekvátní. Jistěže byl Julien inteligentní. Přesněji byl chytřejší než devadesát devět celých tři procenta lidské populace ve vesmíru. Jenže teď si zrovna moc chytře nepřipadal.

“Nejspíš už víte, že mám tady kousek obchůdek s oděvy. Kdybyste chtěl na sebe něco slušivějšího a vaší postavě a očím lichotivějšího, než je uniforma Hvězdné Flotily... nebo kdybyste zatoužil po přátelské společnosti k obědu a rozhovoru...” pokračoval Cardassian vlídně, zatímco vstával z židle, “pak víte, kde mě najít. Bude mi potěšením uvítat vaší společnost.”

“Jste velmi laskav pane Garaku.”

“Garak. Jasně a jednoduše Garaku.”

“Garaku,” zopakoval po něm, částečně už ne tak vyvedený z míry a ostražitě sledoval, jak se Cardassian pomalu přesouvá po jeho bok

“Výborně,” řekl Garak, když byl téměř za Julianovími zády. Okamžik na to ucítil váhu chladné ruky na svém rameni a nepatrné bodání tvrdých šupin Cardassianovi ruky, které se mu otřeli o krk. Vše se v něm okamžitě napnulo. Částečně jeho instinkty křičeli chytnout, lámat, trhat, zneškodnit potencionálního nepřítele, ale částečně... větší část z jeho, ta kterou se rozhodl následovat, spíš vibrovala zájmem. Zvědavostí na to, jaké by to bylo prozkoumat vlastními smysli, zvláště hmatem a možná i čichem a chutí, strukturu Cardassianovi ruky.

“Jsem velmi rád, že jsem dnes poznal tak neobyčejného člověka, jako jste vy,” druhá Garakova ruka mu klesla na druhé rameno, když se Cardassian posunul za něj, tyčíce se nad ním v jasném znamení dominance, které nutilo Juliana vnitřně podrážděně vrčet; on tu byl ten, kde měl mít navrch, “doktore Bashie,” dokončil Garak, když dal konečně ruce pryč a znovu se objevil v Julianově zorném poli. Na šedavých ústech beze rtů měl provokativně přívětivý úsměv, který mu věnoval, než se po malé úkloně otočil a vykročil do dění v baru.

Takový způsob chování Julian nemohl nechat bez odezvy. Potřebu ukázat, že má navrch, prostě nedokázal potlačit.

“Máte zajímavou kolínskou, Garaku. Líbí se mi,” zavolal za ním, ani sám nevěděl, proč si vybral, že zdůrazní zrovna tu vůni. Stejně tak dobře mohl poukázat na to, že neměl Garak tak vyvinuté hřebeny, jako většina Cardassianských vojáků, které vidět. Byl si jist, že i to by byl dostatečně... nevhodný komentář pro Cardassiana. Nicméně i jeho poznámka o kolínské působila.

Garak se zastavil uprostřed kroku, několik málo okamžiků se nehýbal, než se prudce obrátil a předvedl Julianovi malí, trochu pobavený úsměv.

“Děkuji, drahý doktore. Tak i vy,” dodal s malou úklonou, což byla poznámka, které nechala Juliana zmateného na dost dlouho, že se Garak stačil obrátit a rychle ztratit v davu.

To bylo divné. Možná nebyl Cardassianský čich tak dobrý, jak říkali dostupné informace, ostatně pocházeli hlavně od Bajoranů a ne Cardassianů samotných. Julian totiž žádnou kolínskou nikdy neměl, vadila nejen jemu samotnému, ale hlavně, jako doktor... nemohl si dovolit používat nic, co by mohlo u pacientů vyvolat nepohodlí nebo dokonce zdravotní obtíži.

Potřásl hlavou a rozhodl se označit si pro sebe soubor o Cardassianských smyslech jako nepřesný, protože přesně tak se jevil ve světle tohoto setkání.

Co však Julian nemohl vidět ani svými nadměrně vyvinutými smysl, byl potutelný úsměv, který vlnil Garakovy rty při odchodu z baru.

**Author's Note:**

> První vklouznutí do fandomu DS9, které šlo podle mého názoru dobře a lehce. Napsala jsem to během sotva dvou hodin. :-D Tak snad se najde někdo, koho potěší, že někdo píše na tyhle dva.  
> Kudosi a komentáře jsou vítány.


End file.
